


The Price.

by ttaylorraee



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttaylorraee/pseuds/ttaylorraee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to City of Heavenly Fire. Magnus confronts his father in attempt to save Alec and the others but the price to be paid for their safety may be more than Magnus had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price.

The room was shaking severely startling everyone inside making it difficult for anyone to stay on their feet. Magnus had just recited some sort of ritual without any warning or slight indication as to what his plan was. Thick smoke began to appear along with the outline of a large man. Every person in the room stared with squinted eyes as the man came into focus. No one dared to move a single muscle, except for Magnus. Hesitantly he stepped forward setting him apart from the crowd. He stood tall and held his head high.

“Magnus,” The figure spoke. “son.”

“Father.” The word pained Magnus to say. An audible gasp escaped from Alec’s mouth. The rest of the crowd surrounding them let their jaws hang open. Clary and Jace stood stiffly together. Luke and Jocelyn held tightly to each other. Simon and Isabelle held each others hands while their faces looked frightened. Standing closely behind Magnus was Alec, staring at him with wide, shocked eyes. Magnus rarely spoke of his past, especially not his father. He especially never mentioned his father was one of the Nine Knights Of Hell.

“Finally meeting the parents, huh?” Jace slid over to Alec and whispered into his ear, nudging him playfully with his elbow. He was subtly trying to lighten the mood of the room which had been so glum. Alec shushed him without taking his eyes off what was apparently Magnus’ father who stood fiercely in front of him.

“Why have you summoned me here? Have you decided to return to me after all these years?” The figure spoke. His tone left no impression of a father speaking to his son but rather like a pair foes igniting an old flame. There was a blatant hatred between Magnus and the creature who was meant to be his father.

“I do not wish to serve you in any way, Asmodeus.” Magnus said his father’s name full of resent and anger but also so much fear and pain. “I intend for you to service us.” He spoke again sternly.

“Ah, of course. I should have expected." Asmodeus let out an exaggerated sigh. "I must say Magnus, your loyalty and adoration of the Nephilim is nothing less than pathetic.” Asmodeus scoffed. Alec's body tensed beside Magnus. Cautiously, he rested his hand in the small of Magnus’ back and moved himself closer to his boyfriend.

“I’ve summoned you here for a reason,” Magnus had quickly become wildly impatient with the demon in front of him. “The way back to Alicante, Sebastian Morgenstern destroyed it before he…” Magnus stopped and looked at Jocelyn who was mourning the so recent death of her son. She stood tall trying her hardest to conceal her grief. Magnus decided to move on, “Anyways, its been destroyed and I know you can get us back.” Magnus lowered his head showing his first sign of weakness. “Please.” He let his voice drop to a pleading whisper. The whole room had their eyes on him as he spoke.

“Oh yes, of course I can send them back." He moved quickly and suddenly Jocelyn and Luke were gone.

"Mom! Luke!" Clary screamed. Jace whispered something reassuring to her and she instantly calmed down.

"The first two I gave you free of charge. A way for me to show my truthfulness, but…” A menacing grin spread across Asmodeus’ face as he ignored Clary's cries. “there shall be a price to be paid for the rest of you. I will not offer my services for free. Not even for you.” He glared directly at Magnus.

“With you,” Magnus began. “nothing is free.” He let his head fall so he no longer had to look his father in his disgusting, hateful eyes.

“What is the price?” It was now Alec who spoke. He stepped forward standing tall. All eyes were on him now rather than Magnus and Asmodeus. Taking another step forward, Alec spoke again, “What is it?”

“Oh you young Nephilim, the price to be paid will not be cheap I must warn you.” Asmodeus gave another revolting grin. Alec held his head high awaiting a completed answer. He tightened his hold on Magnus, pulling him closer. The demon noticed the gesture and turned his attention to Magnus. “You and your damn Shadowhunters.” He spoke disappointedly.

“You have no right to pass judgement onto me for who I befriend. Look at you here.” Magnus waved his arms gesturing to the tragedy around him. “You live in this place, this Hell. You’ve befriended the evil of this realm and others alike. You have no right to judge me for the company I choose to keep when all you know is evil.” Magnus spat.

“Now, now, thats precisely my point. Theres too much good in you. You see too much of the light and not enough of the dark.”

“Oh I have seen the dark—and trust me,—I want absolutely no part of it!” Magnus yelled. “Now what is it you want from us? What is the price must we pay to leave this damned place?”

“You—you are the price.” Asmodeus laughed a horrible, maniacal laugh. Alec froze, unable to speak. He stared at Asmodeus, prepared to kill him at any moment.

“No. No way.” Clary spoke out. “You’re not taking Magnus. We won’t let you.” Both Alec and Magnus turned around to watch Clary as she spoke. “There must be another option.” She demanded.

“I’ve got like five dollars in my pocket.” Simon announced comically. He fumbled around in his pockets until he pulled out a crumpled five dollar bill and held it up. Isabelle hit his shoulder, a clear indication that it was time for him to stop talking. He took a step back and looked away regretting having made a joke.

“The price paid shall be Magnus’ immortality. I will accept nothing else. If you refuse, you will remain in this realm for the rest of your days.” Asmodeus shouted.

“He just wants your immortality?” Alec turned to Magnus. “He would make you mortal? But you would be ok, right? You would still be you, just mortal?” He questioned. There was a saddening hope to his voice. Magnus raised his hand to Alec’s face, touching him so gently it was as if he weren’t touching him at all. Alec recognized the sadness filling Magnus’ eyes and all his hope had escaped him.

“It doesn’t work like that, Alec. As he strips me of my immortality, all my years will come back to me at once. My life on Earth has been a long one. In an instant all my life will be gone,” Magnus swallowed. “and I will be dead.” He looked down unable to bare to look at the tears welling in Alec’s depressed eyes. The grip Alec held on Magnus’ hand tightened. He shook his head.

“No, no,” Alec spoke continuing to shake his head in disbelief. “No, Magnus. You can’t do this. I can’t let you do this. I-I can’t lose you.” A single tear fell from Alec’s eye and down his cheek. Magnus moved his hand to wipe the tear away slowly. “Alright, can we skip the tragic love story, please.” Asmodeus said impatiently and annoyed.

“Do we have a deal or not, Magnus?”

“No!” Alec shouted. Swiftly he stepped in front of Magnus as to protect him. “You can’t. Take something else.” Alec pleaded.

“I already told you, Shadowhunter, I will have Magnus’ immortality or I will have nothing. And if I have nothing you can never return home. Personally, if I were you, I would reassess our options here.” The demon commented.

“Alec,” Magnus looked sadly into Alec’s eyes. “I have to do this.” He stepped in front of Alec again, but Alec forcefully pulled him back.

Magnus turned to face Alec. For a moment they just watched each other taking in every physical detail they could. Magnus saw the way Alec's hair fell and the way his lips curled. He studied the way his eyes would shine and the curve of his nose. He remembered the crinkles that would form at the edges of his eyes every time he would smile too wide. Alec admired the glitter which always decorated Magnus' eyes and the jewelry he always wore. He memorized the perfect spike of his hair and the shape of his lips. He thought of when Magnus would laugh and joke and when he would feel so alive and in love. He wouldn't dare forget a single detail of the Magnus Bane who he loved so much. Though Alec could speak no words, Magnus could read his eyes like an open book. He could hear Alec wanting so badly to scream at him, _Don't do it!_ Magnus tucked a fallen bit of Alec’s hair back, watching his face as he cried. He began to feel his own tears forming.

Pulling Alec close Magnus whispered, “I love you.” Magnus leaned up to kiss Alec. The kiss was sweet but so sad. It was gentle and loving, the kind of kiss that truly said I love you, but also whispered, Goodbye. Alec refused to pull away, disregarding the room full of people watching him, he continued to kiss Magnus like he would never kiss anyone again. He held tightly to Magnus, thinking that if he let him go, he would be gone forever. There would be no getting him back. Finally, Magnus broke away and spoke again, “Alec you have to promise me you’ll be ok.”

“No, Magnus, don’t say that, don’t.” Alec begged. Magnus kissed him again, this time much quicker and with so much less promise.

“I love you, Alec. I have never loved anyone the way I love you. Don’t forget that. Please. I love you so much, Alexander Lightwood.” Magnus held Alec’s face which was wet with tears.

“I love you too. I always will. Always.” Alec sniffled. Hastily, he pulled Magnus into another kiss, this one rougher than the first. This kiss held all the moments they would never have. All the missed opportunities and lost time. This kiss held all the future kisses now lost. All the future love now dead. Magnus pulled away, is face itching from tears. He stepped away from Alec and towards Asmodeus.

“Ok. Here I am. Take me, let them go.” Magnus offered. He took another step forward. Tears continued to well in his eyes but his face was stern and cold.

Alec leaped forward screaming for Magnus to stop but he was caught by something forcing him back. Jace. Tightly, Jace held on to Alec’s arms, keeping him from Magnus. He soothed Alec, repeatedly telling him it would all be ok but Alec refused to listen.

“No!” Alec screamed as Asmodeus reached out to Magnus. His hands moved whimsically as he began to drain the life from Magnus’ body. “No!” He screamed again.

A crippling pain made way through Alec’s chest causing him to struggle in Jace’s embrace. He felt his knees give out underneath him leaving him to fall heavily to the ground. Jace fell with him. He wrapped his arms around Alec and held him tight so he couldn't throw himself at Magnus again. Alec ceased to struggle in Jace's embrace. Now, he sat frozen and wide eyed. Slowly all the years of Magnus' life were torn from him. Painfully, Alec watched and wondered how many years they could have had together had this not happened. He thought of everything they could have been. Alec choked back tears as he thought of all the time they had lost. All the dates now cancelled. All the nights to be spent together he now had to spend alone. He imagined them getting married one day and eventually having kids. He imagined being with Magnus forever, but now their time was up. Sooner than he had expected, Magnus was gone. Alec squeezed his eyes shut as Magnus disappeared forever.

Once he opened his eyes Magnus was gone, and he was back in Alicante still being cradled by Jace. Alec continued sitting on the floor from lack of energy left in him to force himself up. Sitting alone, he thought again of the love he lost. He repeated Magnus' last words spoken to him again and again, so much it was torturing him, I love you so much, Alexander Lightwood.

"I love you too, Magnus Bane." Alec spoke softly. Grief filled his voice. "I love you too." He repeated for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> this is horrible save me


End file.
